polinapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Clown Story
The Clown Story is an epic about a trio of clowns three. It has never failed to make Andrew Howell new friends. The story The beginning Three clowns walk into a bar. They all take a seat at a table, and they all start eating pretzels, which are there with the beer. As they eat, they talk about how their latest circus performance has gone, and they realize they're out of pretzels. So the first clown says "that's ok, I'll go up and get a refill on the pretzels." So he goes up to the bar, gets the bartenders attention, fills up the bowl, and goes back and sits down. So they're talking, and they realize they're out of pretzels again. So the second clown says "right on, this time I'll go up and get a refill on the pretzels." So he goes up to the bar, gets the bartenders attention, fills up the bowl, and goes back and sits down. They continue talking, and they realize that once again, they are indeed out of pretzels. The third clown says "my turn to go get a refill on the pretzels." As he approaches the bartender, the bartender says "wow, you guys really like pretzels." So the clown says "yeah, they go well with beer, and we like beer, so we like to eat a lot of pretzels." So the bartender says "why don't you come back behind the bar, I have to show you something." The third clown goes back to the table and says "hey guys, the bartender wants to show us something, come up." So they get up and follow the bartender into the back room. They enter a giant room, the size of a gym. In this room there are giant mounds of pretzels, so many they can't even walk around without stepping on one. So the bartender leads them around a few piles of pretzels, towards the back of the room. As they come around the biggest mound of pretzels, behind it they see a pedestal. On this pedestal, encased in glass, is a beautiful, golden, glowing bright pretzel. The clowns gather around to look at the pretzel, and the bartender says "I have a proposition for you guys. I want to put you in a race around the world, and whoever circumnavigates the globe and finds their way back here first, will receive the golden pretzel." So the clowns talk amongst themselves, and eventually they all decide to participate. The bartender then says "excellent, come follow me", and leads them to a door in the wall behind the pedestal. This door leads out into a dank alleyway. In this alleyway there are three vehicles. One is a hot air balloon, one is a motorcycle, and one is a transport truck. The bartender says "you can fight amongst yourself to take whichever vehicle you want, but the first clown who touches a vehicle, that vehicle is theirs for the entire race." What happens next? This can be found in Polinapedia Volume 2 along with a more detailed explanation of the name Pet Cetera.